<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>独角戏 by frozen_caca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458714">独角戏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_caca/pseuds/frozen_caca'>frozen_caca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devilman (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 内脏露出</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_caca/pseuds/frozen_caca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个脑洞<br/>OOC有！<br/>对不起小明和小了！格外对不起小明所以没打他的tag</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>独角戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我看人很准，这点不是我自夸。如果你也像我一样见过那么多张面孔，看过每一张脸后隐瞒的诡谲无行，你也会拥有我这样一双精于辨人的眼睛。我的朋友常常劝导我放弃当记者，改行去做心理医生。我一笑了之，记者这个行当所能窥见的真实与反常，心理医生远远不能企及。<br/>比方说当下，我眼前的这个男孩。第一眼我就知道他是杀人凶手，此案绝无误判的可能。<br/>尽管如此，破案的过程还是遭人暗中阻挠。毕竟是作案凶手是闻名遐迩的天才博士飞鸟了，舆论压力一定不小。但是这位天才已经对他的罪状供认不讳，为翻案做出的努力不过是蚍蜉撼树。也正因为此，尽管没来得及通知主编，我还是赶来获取第一手资料。<br/>采访就在监狱进行，我和飞鸟了坐在狭小的房间里，隔着一层钢化玻璃。两盏白炽灯发着劣质而刺眼的光，墙角的探头转起来有吱呀吱呀的响声。他坐在对面，蓝色的眼睛盯着我，叫人心里发冷。<br/>简短的自我介绍后，我问：<br/>“飞鸟先生，您在之前的证词中说您和受害人之间是恋爱关系，这点可以再说详细一点吗？” “我和明第一次相遇在去年夏天。其实我之前一直忙于学术上的事情，从未体会过恋爱。那种爱上某人的心情您或许能够明白。那天是七月八日，我一直记得。那天我一直晕头昏脑的，偶然间瞥见日期，就把它记住了。现在我看见这两个数字都能想起他。不光光是这样，那个时刻发生所有细节我都记得一清二楚，倒不如说只记得些没用的细节。那天他穿着一件白色的衬衫，站在码头上大喊大叫。我只是刚好路过，短短地瞥了一眼。巨大的落日把血色染在他的身上，他红得像一把燃烧的铁器。”<br/>“其实在那之前我就认识他，只不过是第一次注意而已。我们在同一所初中上学，甚至是同级生，但我从来没有注意过他。很遗憾，如果能够早点认识他，我就不会离开学校，并且浪费整整五年的光阴。”<br/>“您觉得您的实验都是在浪费时间吗？”<br/>“是的，我会选择生物学研究并非天赋使然。我喜欢活物，喜欢生物的变化和挣扎。但是实验室研究的东西太局限了，可能我还是对社会学更感兴趣。”<br/>“那么您和被害者……”<br/>“不要叫明被害者，因为他不是。”<br/>我以为他生气了，可是抬头看他的时候却发现表情没有变化。双眼像黑洞，把照进去的光吞噬殆尽。<br/>“好的，抱歉。请问您和不动明是什么时候确认恋爱关系的？”<br/>“这是很自然的事情。我在那天之后去找他，我们好像认识了很久一样。我们常常一起去安静的酒吧，太晚了我会直接让他住在我家。或者有时候去看电影，或者干脆在码头旁边坐一整天，谁也不说话。但是不动明会笑，他的反应总是这样大开大合。不必要笑的时候笑，不必要哭的时候哭。我喜欢他这样孩子气，就跟我之前在码头上看到的，他的活力如心脏一样不会停歇。”<br/>“我们会接吻。就像生理需求一样，不论是哪一方的意愿，另一方都会欣然接受。在同一个调子上的和声总是十分动听，这样的道理无需赘述。我们靠的很近的时候，我能听到他的呼吸声，大型犬一般粗重。热气直直地往我的鼻子里面去。我抱紧他，感受到鲜活的内脏在我的臂弯里舒张。他的皮肤滚烫，一寸一寸地烧灼。这种时候他常常泪流满面，如我之前所说，他哭或笑的时机不讲一点道理。”<br/>他顿住了，薄薄的嘴唇在颤动。<br/>“看来您真的很欣赏他的生命力。”<br/>“是的。”<br/>“可是您还是把他杀害了是吗？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“我把他绑在手术台上，他又哭又叫。我告诉他这是为他好，这样才安静下来。我为他打了麻醉药，慢慢地剖开他的身体。首先是用手术刀划开皮肤，从锁骨直到能看见膀胱为止。接着切去脂肪和肌肉。切面密密地渗血，把我的手染红。于是我看见了我拥抱着思念过无数次的内脏，当时我被惊得喘不过气。这是我第一次看见这样鲜活的人体脏器。我像那朵遇见了小王子的玫瑰一样欢喜，他的肠道纠结在一起，我把手放上去，光滑、脆弱而温暖。因为毛细血管的破裂，有几汪血躺着，不动声色地暗红。心脏被肋骨环住，突突地跳，我把头低下去听，没来由地想起母亲的子宫。”<br/>“我拿着一把更大的剪刀，剪开上面的胸骨。之后把肋骨扒开，我小心翼翼，怕伤了下面的脏器。但是我的担心完全是多余，人体是坚强而完美的机械，这样小小的变化根本伤不了分毫。心脏完全暴露在空气中，上面布满了血管，嫣红，像一朵怒放的花。”<br/>“这时候明突然尖叫了起来，我想他大概会有点难受。于是我把手靠在他的脸上，告诉他没有关系。他的脸冰凉，嘴唇干瘪。他这样让我很心疼，于是我加快了手上的动作，把心脏周围的血管割开。动脉血射到我脸上，空气里弥漫着一股铁锈味。我心脏取出来，划开心包络。心脏马上就从薄薄的白色纤维层里跳出来。除去心房和心室之间一次白色的脂肪，其余的部分都是漂亮的粉红色。心大静脉高高凸起，像一条大虫高调地虬结在红色果实的表皮下。他跳动，肉块殷勤地迎向空气，又立马缩回，抽泣一般猛烈。我抱着他吻了一会儿，把其中的血液排干净。做了简单的处理之后，把他放进装满福尔马林的瓶子里。”<br/>他再次停下，我听见他吞口水的声音。<br/>“我爱他。从此以后没有人能比我更爱他。”<br/>我一时问不出别的话，只好说：“谢谢您的配合，飞鸟先生。采访就先到这里吧。”<br/>出了门，风很凌厉地吹。审讯飞鸟了的警官就站在我旁边，他问我：“他说的话真的能见报吗？”<br/>“反正我们也不是什么正经报纸，再看吧。”<br/>“唔……”他沉吟，“你知道实际上他们没有任何关系对吧，就是他和那个被害者。”<br/>“我知道。你们查出那个被害者是谁了吗？”<br/>“没有，做了牙科比对都查不出。”<br/>“那他说的不动明……”<br/>“这个早就查过了，没有这个人。”<br/>“他杀了一个不存在的人。”<br/>“怎么可能，总会查出来的。”<br/>我和警官道别，打了个哆嗦，往风里走。才是下午，天还亮。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>